Highway To Hell
by klainewberry
Summary: Blaine is a teacher at the most dangerous school in Brooklyn, he is married to Rachel Berry, a famous Broadway star and has two kids. But what happens when he starts falling in love with his student, Kurt, a skanky kid with a bad attitude. Skank!kurt teacher!blaine, student-teacher relationship. Klaine! Anderberry marriage, seblaine friendship, kum friendship
1. The Teacher

Notes:

_**Hi! I'm Juls! My twitter and tumblr is klainewberry! This is a skank!kurt, teacher!blaine story. If you don't like teacher-student relationship don't read. The Warnings are for this and future chapters if you guys like this fic, I'll keep going, if not, I'll just stop writing it. Warnings: drug abuse, previous drug addiction, anderberry marriage, cheating, in the closet Blaine, asshole Blaine's parents, masturbation, male on male sex, kinky sex, pornography and New York!klaine. A little bit of violence but there's nothing too strong. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Blaine hated his life. He hated everything about it. He hated the fact that he had to be a teacher in a school where everyone was either a thief or a drug dealer or even a killer.

And how had Blaine ended up there? He had had everything in his hands, he was going to be famous, he was going to be on broadway and everything had been ruined because of his addiction to drugs. And even if He was over it now after spending his time in rehab, he'd never regain what he had. No one wanted to hire him again after his breakdown in a Les Mis performance after he had cocaine before his play.

What was on his mind when he accepted this fucking job in Brooklyn. He was rich since he was born, he didn't need it. Even if he didn't work his parents would help him to survive but it was pathetic that The only thing keeping him there was the skanky kid with his pink hair and a bad attitude.: Kurt Hummel.

Yeah, it was dumb for a 27 year old teacher to have a crush-no not a crush, a crush is a thing kids have, it was stupid for a 27 year old teacher to like a student in a way he wasn't supposed to. The guy was sexy as fuck but Blaine had to get him out of his mind because he was married. Married with 2 kids. And he couldn't waste his time with slutty Brooklyn kids. Yeah, the word around school said that Kurt Hummel was a man-slut, that he fucked everybody in exchange for anything he wanted, even money. Blaine didn't believe that. But if it was true he'd pay anything to be with that kid.

He had never had the courage to properly talk to Kurt because it seemed like he hated Blaine. He always answered him with snarky comments and slept in his classes, he wasn't interested at all, still, he had great grades. And it kind of hurt that Kurt didn't seem to like Blaine the way Blaine liked him-and that was good because Blaine was his fucking teacher.

How pathetic was he? Here Blaine was in the middle of detention, staring at Kurt as Kurt played with his tongue piercing and wrote something down on his notebook. Blaine was impressed that Kurt actually had a notebook because he had never used it on Blaine's Biology classes.

He always ran detention because he did anything not to go home to his annoying wife. Detention was always full of people, except on fridays, on Fridays only three kids showed up, including Hummel. Maybe Kurt didn't like going home either. Or maybe...nah, he wasn't there because of Blaine, he couldn't be.

Now, how in the world had he ended up falling in love-no, not falling in love but having a crush-god, not a crush, how had he ended up liking this kind of kid? He was from the upper east side of New York and Kurt...Kurt...all he knew was that Kurt wasn't. Kurt was...Kurt...

"Anderson?" Someone calling him snapped him out of his thoughts and he raised his brows surprised. Most kids didn't call him Mr. Anderson, they just called him Anderson just to look tough but Blaine knew that in the inside they were all soft cookies.

"Yes, Puckerman?" Blaine answered, annoyed, sounding really tired.

"Detention is over. It's 4:30." The guy said.

"Oh?" Blaine looked over at the clock hanging on the wall in the back of the class and he sighed. "Okay, you can go."

Everybody stood up at once and got out of the room as fast as they could and in seconds there was no in the room. Blaine sighed, organizing his things. It was time to go home. Then he checked his phone to see if there was any missed calls and he saw the time was 3:45. Blaine frowned in confusion and he walked out of the room to the class across the hallway to see that that clock also pointed that it was 3:45.

"Not again." Blaine murmured and rolled his eyes. Those kids always did that. Change the time on the clock without letting Blaine see because he was always way too distracted looking at Kurt and Blaine believed every time because he was always oh so distracted.

Blaine walked out of the class to the empty school, walking towards the empty teachers' lounge, since there had been some kid that spiked the teachers' coffee with laxative, he and Sebastian were the only ones who were still at the school. He got himself a mug of tea because he hated coffee. He didn't understand how people drunk it. He took a flask from his bag and poured a bit of vodka from it in his mug when he sat down and sighed loudly, leaving his bag on the seat next to him.

"Hey, Anderson." Sebastian, the math teacher greeted him. "Isn't it too early to drink?" He asked with a smirk, sitting down next to Blaine.

"Go away, Bash." Blaine said. "I want to be alone."

"Don't you always." He said taking the cup of tea and the vodka flask from Blaine and pouring them in the sink, making Blaine groan in anger but he was way too tired to do anything about it.

"What are you doing, man?" Blaine sighed.

"If you keep drinking like that your liver is gonna die, dude." Sebastian said, stroking Blaine's back as Blaine buried his head between his arms on the table.

Blaine scoffed. "Your language is way too childish." His voice muffled by his arms around his head.

"Look, I don't want my best friend to die so, stop drinking." Sebastian took a Hershey's chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "Chocolate heals faster."

Blaine sighed and looked up at Sebastian with a tired look. "I hate you." He took the chocolate from his friend and started eating it disgustingly with his mouth open, making noises as he ate.

"How do you hate your life so much when you have *me* in it?" Sebastian asked with a smirk and Blaine scoffed.

"That's the main reason why I hate my life." Blaine joked with his mouthful of chocolate.

"Do you wanna sleep over at my loft?" Sebastian asked. "I don't want you to go home drunk to your kids."

"You know I don't go home drunk. I'd never do that. I don't wanna be those drunk kind of fathers. I'm not like that."

"I know, man, I was just fucking with you." Sebastian sighed. "How did you make those babies anyways? I never asked this but now I'm wondering How does a gay man gets a girl pregnant?"

Blaine sighed. "Viagra and a little bit of gay porn before we do it."

Sebastian scoffed. "Man, you are my idol."

Blaine simply sighed.

"If you sigh some more time I'm going to punch you."

"You've been spending too much time with the kids here." He pursed his lips. "Threats won't get you anywhere." He said in a mocking tone.

"Nor will drugs." Sebastian said also mocking.

"Shut up. Your impression of Mr. Gill sucks."

"Hello, gentleman." The school principal, Mr. Gill, was walking in the room, then, the man with the weird beard and the disgusting nose, sniffing like always.

"Hey." Blaine greeted sitting up properly.

"What's up, boss?" Sebastian said with a fake smile.

"Why are you two still here?" The man asked.

"It's 4 in the afternoon, sir. Detention is almost over." Sebastian said.

"Oh, of course." The man raised his brows. "Then I should come back...later..." He said and walked out of the room quickly.

"That man is totally on drugs." Sebastian said squeezing his eyes.

"I think everyone in this school is on drugs." Blaine said, lying his head back on the table.

"Not you." Sebastian said with a proud smile. "Not anymore."

Blaine gave Sebastian his first smile in months, making Sebastian smile wider. "Yeah."

"Have I told you I'm proud of you?" Sebastian said and patted Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded. "Well, I'm proud of you too." Blaine said sitting up again.

"Well, we helped each other to get better, right?"

Blaine smiled, taking his bag from the sit next to him. "Let's go?"

"Yeah. We should go." Sebastian said. "The new season of Game Of Thrones starts today and I don't wanna miss it because of you."

"Bash, it's 4 in the afternoon. Game Of Thrones is at like...10 or something."

"I have to get ready." Sebastian said standing up and picking his bag from the floor. "Shower and have dinner before and Hunter is coming over to watch it with me."

Blaine smirked and stood up to walk out of the room by Sebastian's side. "Hm-hm, really?"

"Shut up." He elbowed Sebastian. "We are just friends."

"Well, right now you are." Blaine kept smirking and giving Sebastian a suggestive look. "But after some Game Of Thrones hot scenes and some wine friendship will be far away from you two."

Sebastian scoffed as they walked out of the school. There Blaine saw a group of students smoking in a corner near the school, across the street and what called Blaine's attention was that they were still wearing the school uniform.

Blaine sighed and gave Sebastian his bag, walking towards to where the group was smoking, a strong smell of weed coming from there.

"Hey, Evans." Blaine called angrily. "If you wanna smoke take your fucking uniform off."

"Chill out, Mr. Anderson." He heard a soft voice coming from beside him and he turned around to see Kurt standing there. "We are just smoking, there's no harm." He licked his lips and offered the smoke to Blaine.

"You can smoke whatever you want." Blaine said trying to not sound nervous. "Just not in your school uniform."

Kurt scoffed and threw his bag on the floor, then he handed the smoke to his friend by his side, a girl Blaine remembered to be called Quinn. "Fine!" He exclaimed and took his shirt off, exposing his beautiful chest and making Blaine gap at him.

"I-I-"

Then by Kurt's side, his friend Quinn took her shirt off too and then all of them were shirtless.

"That's not what I meant!" Blaine yelled, looking at Quinn's breasts so he wouldn't pop a boner right in front of Kurt. "I-I meant-"

"Quit staring at my boobs, you creep." Quinn said with a smirk and suddenly they were all holding back laughs.

"Do whatever you want, just not in the uniform." Blaine said and walked away from them angrily, towards Sebastian who stood near his car, looking at Blaine and laughing hysterically.

"I guess you got what you wanted." Sebastian said, tearing up as he laughed. "A shirtless Hummel."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Blaine scoffed taking his bag from his friend and entering on the passenger side of the car.

Sebastian entered the car, still laughing and drove away. "What the hell was that anyways? What'd you tell them?" He asked when he was finally able to stop laughing.

"That they couldn't smoke in their uniform." Blaine said grumpily.

"Well, what the hell did you expect they were going to do?" Sebastian scoffed.

"I don't know! Just not that!" Blaine said loudly.

"Look, Hummel is a guy who does things you'd never expect him to do." He tapped on the steering wheel and sighed. "He is the most unpredictable person ever."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked, raising his brows.

"I'm his teacher."

"So am I!"

"Calm down tiger." Sebastian chuckled. "I'm just saying that in math, he always gets the questions wrong on his homework or when he answers them on the board but he is fantastic in the exams, he answers things like a pro."

"I know that." Blaine sighed. "He is perfect."

"Stop it, Blaine! It's never gonna happen! He's 17 years old!"

"Well he'll turn 18 in May so..."

"He's still your student."

"I'd quit my job if it wasn't for him." Blaine sighed angrily. "For fuck's sake how pathetic am I?!"

"Very pathetic." Sebastian said. "You're the only rich man who has the courage to come to Brooklyn."

"My parents are rich not me."

"Your wife is rich, too." Sebastian said lowly.

"Well, I'm not-"

"And your brother-"

"Sebastian, stop it!" Blaine said loudly. "I'm already depressed as I am don't make me feel worse about myself."

"I'm sorry, man." Sebastian sighed. "I just don't get why you're still working at that school."

"It was the only job I could get. No one else wants an ex-junkie as their employee." Blaine sighed.

"That I already know. I'm asking about the other reason."

"Kurt?" He scoffed. "Pfffff...I'm not there for him! He doesn't even know I exist. He sees me as the annoying teacher and even if I tried anything his boyfriend would kill me."

"Who? Sam Evans?" Sebastian scoffed. "I've heard them fighting a billion times, one time I had to kick them out of my class because they started discussing in the middle of my lecture."

"I've seen them kissing!" He said wrathfully. "And that blond kid always has his hands around Kurt's waist! Sometimes even on his ass."

"Because he wants Kurt to be his but Kurt doesn't want a relationship."

"How do you even know all that?" Blaine raised his brows.

"Well, since the teachers' restroom is always broken I went to the students' restroom and overheard them."

"You're so weird."

"I'm not the one creeping on a high school student." Sebastian smiled. "I will make fun of you because of this for the rest of our lives."

"I should never have told you."

"You didn't! I saw you doodling you and him holding hands. Remember?"

"I like to pretend that never happened."

"You're crazy." Sebastian said, parking in front of Blaine's house. "Here we are, sir." He said in a playful tone. "The Anderson's mansion."

"Shut up." Blaine chuckled, jumping out of the car.

"See you tomorrow, man." Sebastian waved at him and Blaine waved as he walked in his house.

He didn't have to look for his Keys because as he walked up the stairs in front of the house, he saw Rachel standing there, unlocking the door.

"Hey." He greeted his wife and she just sighed angrily, finally opening the door.

"Why do you always have to take a ride with that guy? I don't like him."

"Well, my day was great, thank you." Blaine said walking inside the house behind his wife and locking it.

"You know he is the kind of predator gay. I wouldn't want him to jump on you or-"

"Rachel, he's my best friend." Blaine sighed, leaving his bag beside the door.

"That doesn't make it okay! People will get the wrong idea and you know how bad that is to my reputation?"

Blaine scoffed. "You know I remember the time when I got home and you didn't yell at me-oh wait!" His tone got stronger and louder. "That never fucking happened."

"Don't curse! Jonah and Blair are upstairs!" She yelled back.

"Your curse all the time!" Blaine scoffed. "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you are talking to me like that!"

"You started!" Frustration started filling him up.

"Did you pay Garett?" Rachel asked.

"No! You hired him, you pay him!"

"I payed for this house I payed for everything here! You could at least pay the freaking nanny!"

"I payed the housekeeper!"

"You know why this is happening? Because of your fucking job! I don't get why you don't quit it!"

"What for? So you'll rub in my face that you're the one who pays for every fucking thing?!"

"Fuck you, Blaine." She threw her bag on the floor angrily. "I should've married Jessie St James in high school, he would've been a better husband! He made big on broadway with **me **he would've been an amazing husband.

"Well, I wish you had married him, too!" Blaine scoffed. "Mr. Jessie St. Small Dick!"

"Don't call him that!" Rachel scoffed. "He's my best friend!"

"Well, you can say shit about *my* best friend but I can't away anything about yours?"

Rachel groaned. "I'm gonna sleep in the room tonight you can sleep in your office." She said on her way up the stairs. "Don't bother coming to eat dinner with us. I'll send Garett up to get you a plate. I don't want the kids to see you like that."

"Like what?" Blaine asked angrily.

"With all that gel in your hair and that stupid bow tie and that smell of vodka! You're always like that when you're with Sebastian."

"I'm always with Sebastian."

"Exactly!" She yelled and disappeared into darkness of the house.

Blaine sighed loudly, taking his bag from the floor and walking towards the kitchen. He greeted his two employees and accepted the plate of Lasagna the housekeeper had made. He took a can of soda from the fridge and took his meal upstairs to his office.

He left the meal next to his laptop on his desk and locked the door.

He read the news like he usually did as he ate his dinner and when he was finished he started to download the new episode of Orphan Black that was his favorite TV show. But as he scrolled through the download options he saw an porn website ad of a young naked girl lying on a bed and touching herself and Blaine had this crazy idea.

Maybe his body would start responding to heterosexual sex after he had spent so many years with Rachel? Well it'd be worth the try. He clicked on the ad and chose one of the options to a porn video. As the video loaded he pulled his pants down and took a bottle of lube from his drawer then started stroking his soft cock, expecting it'd react to the video.

Then he watched the video, paying attention to every detail. There was a girl dressed in a boarding school uniform, playing with her ponytail and chewing gum. And then she was alone in detention with her teacher, a really hot guy with piercings and tattoos and he couldn't help but think of Kurt.

Blaine sighed as the student started seducing the teacher and by then his cock was still soft but he kept stroking it, expecting it to get hard at some point.

Then they started making out and Blaine didn't feel anything. Then she started sucking the teacher's cock and Blaine's cock started getting hard not because of the girl but because he imagined that was Kurt sucking his cock and that really turned him on.

A few minutes later the girl was laying on the teacher's desk and the teacher started eating her out and Blaine found it weird and gross and his hard on disappeared and his cock went soft again. He quickly closed the website window and sighed loudly.

He stared at nowhere for a few seconds and sighed loudly in frustration. Why couldn't he be straight? Be normal? He just wanted his parents to be proud of him! He just wanted to be accepted for who he really was. Blaine sighed, going to the porn website he usually went to: gayteacherstudentfuck com and as the guys started making out on the video he was already hard and in a few minutes he was coming hard all over his hands. He sighed loudly after his orgasm and started taking the rest of his clothes off but putting his boxers back on. Blaine turned his computer off and took his phone out of his bag to leave it on the couch for when he lied down. He was too down to shower or brush his teeth so he just lied on the sofa he usually slept when Rachel was mad at him(always) and picked his phone.

Surprisingly there was a text and it wasn't from Sebastian. It was from an unknown number and Blaine's eyes went wide opened when he read the text.

_I think you look really sexy with your bow tie. I wish I could see you all naked only wearing that bow tie. -secret admirer._

Blaine replied the text asking who was the person and there was a reply saying 'secret admirer' Blaine tried to call that number five times and in all the times it went straight to the voice mail.

Blaine couldn't sleep that night, wondering who'd send him a message like that. And he kept thinking it was Kurt but it couldn't be. Kurt didn't even notice him, not in the way he wanted to be noticed.

* * *

Hi! Please review if you think I should keep writing!


	2. The Student

Kurt had it all at school: he was popular, hot, had a bunch of friends and could have anyone he wanted there, everybody knew him and some people were even scared of him. Kurt didn't care much about his reputation or anything but that was the reputation he got after dying his hair pink, putting all those piercings on and Starting to hang out with Angy and the skanks. Every gay guy in that school wanted Kurt, mostly Sam Evans who was praticaly obsessed with Kurt, he could have anyone he wanted but why did the person he want have to be his fucking teacher.

Mr. Anderson barely talked to Kurt, probably because of Kurt's sarcastic and snarky attitude and lack of attention on Blaine's classes but Blaine talked a lot to his brother Finn and Kurt always asked Finn what they had talked about but since Finn thought his crush on the teacher was dangerous, he never told Kurt.

Kurt had an amazing family. Even though his mother had died he had gotten an amazing step-mother and step-brother when he was three and he loved his family. Yeah they weren't rich or anything, it was hard to live in New York but they managed it. Every single one of them worked, but Kurt's work was the worst.

Kurt hated school, honestly, he only kept going to school for one reason: Mr. Anderson. He had B+s in every subject and if he did his homework he'd get A's on everything but school was useless for him. All he thought about in class was Mr. Anderson. He was falling hard for that man and they hadn't even had a proper talk yet. But he was willing to do anything to get closer to him.

"So you admit you put laxative on the coffee in the teacher's lounge?" Mr. Gill asked Kurt in their meeting at his office.

Kurt nodded. "Yes." Kurt said and smile.

The principal took a deep breath in annoyance, like he was used to that. "4 weeks detention. You can go."

Kurt nodded and instead of leaving the room with a sad expression he left with a happy one. He knew who ran detention: Mr. Anderson and if that man was going to be in a room with him for 1 hour every school day for a month it was going to be perfection. He had a perfect plan to tell the teacher how he felt but he was waiting for a special opportunity.

"So? Did you get what you wanted?" Kurt's friend, Quinn asked as Kurt got out of the principal's office.

"Yes." Kurt said with a satisfied expression. "Four week detention."

"God, I can't believe you keep getting detention on purpose." Quinn scoffed.

"Hey, it's my plan, okay? He will fall in love with me." Kurt said taking a package of cigarettes from his pocket. "It's just a matter of time."

Quinn sighed. "Sam will be mad..."

"I don't care about what Sam thinks. I have been seeing other men and he doesn't know so what? He is not my boyfriend. He just wants to be." Kurt told her as they walked out of the school to the football field and then towards the back side of the bleachers.

"But he gets us free weed and if he stops giving us them Andressa will know it's your fault and she will kick you out of the skanks, she'll ruin your reputation."

"God, this is all like a cheesy 70's movies. I don't care about groups or clicks or crews or or skanks or whatever. I'm only here because you're my friend and for the free booze and weed. That's all." He said, lowering his tone as they reached their friends sitting on the old couch that was usually under there, put there by coach Sylvester after Quinn blackmailed her.

"Hi, Kurt." Sam greeted him, offering him his cigarette and Kurt shook his head no, Sitting by Sam's side. Around the couch his friends Sheila and Ronnie were sitting on the floor, sharing a cigarette. Andressa or Andy was in the back, talking angrily on the phone and Santana was greeting Quinn with a big kiss on the lips.

"I got mine." Kurt said to Sam taking the cigarette out of his box and lighting up with his own pink lighter.

"So what do you wanna do after school?" Sam asked.

"Kurt has detention." Quinn said with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist as they stood in front of the two boys.

"Really? And you're actually going?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"I have to. Or else I'll get expelled." Kurt explained after taking a drag of the cigarette and blowing it on Sam's face, making him chuckle.

"I didn't know you cared." He said with a smile kind of like he was making fun of Kurt.

"I don't but my dad does and after his heart attack I don't want to stress him anymore."

What Sam liked about Kurt was that he didn't care about what anybody thought, he didn't care if he'd sound too girly or too sweet or too rude or whatever, he just said what he wanted and did what he wanted and didn't care about the consequences and that really turned Sam on.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you in the front."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"We still have time to kill here. We have till three." Sam said with a smirk.

"I don't. I have biology now."

Quinn smirked because she knew that was Mr. Anderson's class.

"And you're actually going?" Sam raised his brows.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just came here to drop Quinn off and have a smoke."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think you're turning into a dweeb, Kurt."

"Fuck what you think." Kurt said as he stood up and threw the cigarette on the floor, stepping on it to light it off.

He walked away ignoring what Sam had to say and when he heard the bell ringing he started running through the school hallways and up the stairs to the third floor.

When he got to the classroom there was no one there yet just like he liked it. He entered the room closing the door behind him and smiled at his teacher.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson." He said sexily, walking to the back of class so he'd give the teacher time if he wanted to stare at his ass.

"Hi, Kurt." The teacher replied with a smile.

When Kurt sat down he smirked at his teacher and he could swear he saw his teacher blushing but he was probably making it all up in his head.

Kurt spent the whole class staring at his teacher when he wasn't looking and when he was, he pretended he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to act like a prick so Mr. Anderson would call him and talk to him about it and he was waiting impatiently for that moment.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Anderson said and everybody rushed out of the room since it was the last period of school on a Friday but Kurt like always took a while to put his stuff back in his bag just so he'd be alone in the room with Mr. Anderson.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Mr. Anderson called and Kurt smiled to himself when he heard that, like he had accomplished something.

Kurt walked towards Mr. Anderson trying to contain his smile and keep it cool. "Something wrong?" Kurt asked as he reached his teacher.

"You seem a lot distracted in my class and I must ask: is everything okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Everything is fine."

"May I ask why you've been in detention every day since the beginning of the year? It's your senior year, you shouldn't be wasting it like that."

"You're totally right." Kurt chuckled. "It's my senior year and I'll spent it however I want." Kurt snapped, slapping himself mentally when he was rude to his teacher.

"Uh, okay." Mr. Anderson sighed. "Have you seen Sam? He hasn't been in class in a while."

" I haven't."

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Mr. Anderson asked, going through some papers on his table.

"No." Kurt said with a smirk. "He's not." Kurt licked his lips and checked Mr. Anderson out. "I'm more into...older man." Kurt tried so hard tease the teacher but he guessed he really was straight. "I'll see you in detention, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt felt so ignored on that moment. He sighed as he walked out of the room, walking straight to the detention room. He knew that on Fridays no one came to detention so it'd be just him and Mr. Anderson like every Friday when they sat in class in an awkward silence but Kurt wanted to change that on that day.

Kurt sat on the chair on the front of the class, different of what he had done the other days, opening his notebook and starting to write like he usually did, he liked writing about his life but he never wrote Mr. Anderson's name he just wrote his initials. But then for his dislike, Puck and some of his friends were entering the room and Puck sat by his side.

"What's up, Hummel?" He greeted Kurt with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt whispered to him. "I told you to never come to detention on Fridays!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Well, Mr. Gill called me today and said that if I kept skipping detention I was gonna be expelled and I don't wanna be expelled so..."

Kurt sighed. "Did you at least get me what I wanted?"

Puck nodded with a smirk. "I had to take Mr. Smythe's phone in Math class so you owe me one, he almost caught me."

"I told you: free weed for a month now give me my information!"

"Okay, his first name is Blaine, he lives in the upper east side, he has a wife called Rachel and two kids and-" puck took a piece of paper out of his leather jacket and gave it to Kurt. "This is his phone number."

"You said you'd get me a pre-paid phone." Kurt sighed. "Can't you do your job right?" Kurt asked in annoyance.

"Calm, down. It's here." He opened his bag pack and handed Kurt an AT&T pre-paid Nokia phone still in the box. "It's already activated."

"But it won't have my name registred on it right?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

Puck nodded. "Nothing about you will be registred."

Kurt nodded and saw Mr. Anderson-Blaine coming in the room so he quickly hid the phone and told Puck to go away.

Detention ended before he expected because Puck and his friends did that clock prank they did sometimes and Kurt found himself out of excuses to stay near Blaine so he just left.

When he walked out of the school he saw his friends standing across the street, smoking and talking, Puck then stood by his side.

"Let's get you your weed." Kurt said walking towards his friends with Puck. "Hey, Sam." He greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." Sam replied with a smile too but before he could say anything else Kurt smashed his lips against Sam's, shoving his tongue inside Sam's mouth and kissing him deeply.

"You got what I asked you?" Kurt whispered sexily and Sam smirked.

"It's in my bag. In a Victoria's Secret bag. Just to mess with your friend."

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks."

Sam gave the pink bag to Kurt and then Kurt showed it to Puck.

"There you go." Kurt said with a smirk and ran his hand through his pink hair.

"You're kidding right? You put it in here?"

"I'll give you more next week." Kurt whispered and winked and Puck walked away angrily, murmuring obscenities under his breath as the crew laughed loudly at Puck. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam stood there with a big silly smile like an usual teenager in love. Kurt was waiting for his ride so they spent a while there just smoking weed and cigarettes and chatting like they usually did after school.

But then Mr. Anderson was walking towards them with an angry expression.

"Hey, Evans." Blaine called angrily. "If you wanna smoke take your fucking uniform off."

"Chill out, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said teasingly, looking at how cute he looked when he was angry. "We are just smoking, there's no harm." He licked his lips and offered the smoke to Blaine.

"You can smoke whatever you want." Blaine said and for the first time Kurt realized he sounded a bit nervous. "Just not in your school uniform."

Kurt scoffed and threw his bag on the floor, then he handed the smoke to Quinn, realizing that was the best idea he had had in his life. "Fine!" He exclaimed and took his shirt off, exposing his chest to everyone.

"I-I-"

Then Quinn took her shirt off and so did Sam and Andy.

"That's not what I meant!" Blaine yelled and Kurt realized he was staring at Quinn's breast so he frowned hard. "I-I meant-"

"Quit staring at my boobs, you creep." Quinn said with a smirk and suddenly they were all holding back laughs.

"Do whatever you want, just not in the uniform." Blaine said and walked away from them angrily, towards Mr. Smythe.

"Kurt that was amazing." Sam said, putting his shirt back on.

"Why are you putting your shirt back on?" Kurt said with a smirk, putting his shirt inside his bag. "You heard the man, we can't smoke in our uniforms."

Sam chuckled. "I gotta go, anyways. Gotta meet my dealer."

Kurt nodded.

"A kiss?" Sam asked and Kurt smiled softly, leaning in to give Sam a soft kiss on the lips.

"Have a good night." Kurt watched Sam walk away happily with Angy and talking to her excitedly.

Quinn and Kurt sat on the floor with their backs against the the wall behind them.

"You got what you wanted, huh?" Quinn asked.

Kurt nodded with a sigh. "He saw me half naked but it was your breasts he was staring at."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's straight, what'd you expect?" Quinn said, fixing the strap of her bra.

"I just-I want him to like me." Kurt sighed. "This sucks."

"Think of the good side. In a few minutes you get to leave and go to your sugar daddy's house get some presents and some hot kinky sex!"

"You know I hate him. I hate when you mention him and use that name."

Quinn put her arms around Kurt. "Why don't you leave him?"

"Because he gives me money. Money I need to help my family."

"Finn got a job, he's helping too, maybe you could leave him now." Quinn suggested.

"I can't. What if my dad gets sick? Or what if we need some extra money?"

"Kurt..." Quinn sighed.

"Anyways, have you seen Santana?" Kurt asked frowning. "She's usually here by now."

"She's with her parents at some fancy dinner." Quinn sighed. "She's gonna tell them about us."

"What?" Kurt raised his brows. "Well, fucking finally."

"I don't know. I don't want them to make her break up with me."

"She'd never break up with you because her parents made her. No one makes her do anything." He elbowed Quinn with a smirk. "No one but you."

Quinn finally smiled. "You know you're the best, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh I know."

Quinn sighed when she saw the silver jaguars in front of the school. "Your ride is here."

Kurt sighed, standing up and taking his bag with him. Quinn stood up too and gave Kurt a hug.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled and pecked her cheek.

He walked across the street and entered the car, giving Jessie a fake smile.

"Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Hm, you already took half of your clothes off?" Jessie asked with a smirk and started stroking Kurt's chest as he drove away. "Hot."

"What are we doing today?" Kurt asked, throwing his bag in the back of the car.

"Hm, I was thinking about that thing we talked about yesterday, you know? And since it's a Friday we have time to do all we want."

"Okay, do you have everything?"

Kurt wasn't comfortable with bondage and violent sex. He liked romantic sex, the making love kind with a lot of kisses and I love you's. The one he imagined one day he and Blaine would have.

Kurt hated going to Jessie's house. He always had to do uncomfortable things there. Then he had to take a cab back to his house on weekdays and stay the night on weekends. He had to do that because Jessie was paying him and giving him gifts, that was what a sugar daddy did, right? But what Kurt didn't understand was why didn't Jessie have a boyfriend instead of a sugar baby he had to pay for. Jessie St. James was hot, rich and gorgeous, he was a broadway star and Kurt had all the reasons to like him but he didn't, why couldn't Jessie let someone else like him? Oh, right, he was still in the closet.

While Jessie made them dinner, Kurt took the phone Puck had gotten for him out of his bag and typed Mr. Anderson's phone. He wrote a very sexy text message and sent it saying he was a secret admire and held the phone waiting for a reply. But instead of a reply Blaine was calling him. He called Kurt five times and on the five times Kurt hung up as soon as the phone started ringing. In a few seconds he turned the phone off when he heard Jessie calling him for dinner.

Then there he was: fucking Jessie St. James in his fancy room, trying hard to come after Jessie had come screaming like a freaking kid. Jessie was horrible in bed and he always made these weird noises. It wasn't sexy at all.

Kurt hated himself for doing what he was doing. It wasn't like he was a prostitute or anything, that wasn't it. They just exchanged favors. Jessie liked his body and liked being fucked by Kurt as long as Kurt kept it a secret and Kurt needed the money Jessie offered him, it was a win win. It hadn't started with money, of course, Kurt and Jessie used to have casual sex until Kurt got tired of him and threatened to leave and Jessie offered Kurt money for him to stay.

Kurt was able to come after 5 minutes of fucking Jessie after Jessie had come but Kurt was only able to come because he was thinking of his teacher fucking him, then for his unluck, Jessie was hard all over again.

Kurt had never with a person that could pleasure him the way he needed to be pleasured and he bet Mr. Anderson would be able to pleasure him like he wanted. Sex with Jessie was horrible, sex with Sam was weird and sex with anyone else was pointless. Kurt didn't feel anything.

After making Jessie come for the third time with this weird bondage and spanking thing, he untied Jessie from the bed and they both sat on bed, staring at each other awkwardly. Kurt should win an award because of how happy and excited he acted around Jessie.

"So, I got you something." Jessie said with a smirk.

"Really?" Kurt asked with a fake smile hoping it wasn't another dildo, watching Jessie take a box from under the bed. "What is it?"

Jessie handed Kurt the pink box with a smile and Kurt sighed as he played with his tongue ring. He opened the box and there he found a box of condoms, a bottle of lube and a pink dildo.

"Thanks! I love it!" Kurt lied. "Pink is my favorite color."

"I guessed by the color of your hair." Jessie chuckled.

Kurt put the box on the bedside table after closing it. "We should go to sleep."

Jessie nodded. "Okay."

They lied down, Jessie playing the little spoon and Kurt the big spoon, holding Jessie tightly like he wanted to be held by Blaine.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi, leave a review telling me if this sucks if I should keep going or if I should just stop writing this because it sucks, lol. Xo**_


	3. The Other Man

Blaine woke up with a strong pain on his back. He was woken up by someone knocking hard on his door and yelling 'daddy' who could only be Blair. Blaine stood up with a smile, the happiness he felt when he heard his kids' voice calling him was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

Then he opened the door to be attacked by his two kids, jumping in his arms and giving him tight hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hi, daddy!" They both said at the same time as Blaine held both of them.

"Tess made us chicken nuggets for breakfast!" Blair said excited and her little brother laughed like what she said was funny.

"And where's mommy?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"She's in the living room talking to herself." That was what Blair said when Rachel was running her lines.

"Oh, okay, then let's get some breakfast." He walked downstairs with his younger kid, Jonah, riding on his back and his older kid following behind.

They had an amazing breakfast. There were a lot of laughs and jokes and Rachel didn't show up once. They made a huge mess with the maple syrup on the pancakes and Rachel only showed up in the end to yell at Blaine because of the mess he had made.

"You're not a kid anymore Blaine." Rachel said as Blair looked down guilty and Jonah played with the babysitter. "You have to start acting like an adult."

Blaine sighed. "Rachel, I was just playing with our kids. They deserve some fun since all you do is yell at them."

"Mommy, don't be mad at daddy." Blair said.

"Can you do something useful and go call Jessie next door? We have to rehearse."

"What? Why don't you call him? I have things to do."

"Blaine, please. Unless you wanna braid Blair's hair go get him." Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Doesn't Garret know how to braid her hair?" Blaine stood up and walked up the stairs to put some sweatpants and flip flops on and brush his teeth. "Did you forget you have a cellphone?" He yelled at Rachel as he walked out of the house.

"He isn't answering-"

Before he could hear what else she had to say he shut the front door. He picked the newspaper in front of the house from the floor and walked to the next door where Jessie lived.

He knocked on the door and rang the bell as he opened the newspaper to start reading but when the door was opened he found someone he didn't expect to.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked wide eyed, finding his student Kurt standing there shirtless, only wearing sweatpants. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a huge frown.

"I live next door, I-I-" Blaine tried hard not to look at Kurt's chest. "I'm here to call Jessie to-what are you doing here? How do you know Jessie?"

"What's going on?" He heard Jessie asking from inside. "Who's there?"

"M-my teacher." Kurt said.

"What?" Jessie asked and Blaine heard him walking to the door. "Blaine?" He said when he found Blaine standing in front of his home. "What do you want?"

Kurt chuckled. "A cup of sugar?" He asked himself and Blaine chuckled.

"Hm, Rachel needs to run lines with you." Blaine was so confused now he couldn't breath. "She-how do you know Kurt?"

"H-he works here." Jessie answered nervously. "He cleans the house, uh...every week."

"Oh..." Blaine looked suspicious and realized Kurt was smiling. "Okay. You should-Rachel is inpatient."

"Imma-I'm gonna go change." He told them and quickly entered the house, leaving them both there.

"Don't you look sexy with your hair free from all that gel-and shirtless." Kurt licked his lips, checking Blaine out. "Very shirtless, Mr. Anderson."

"I think that's highly inappropriate, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile, blushing hard.

"We are not in school." Kurt said with a smirk. "How do you know Jessie?"

"He works with my wife-they're-"

"Broadway actors, I know. I've seen them, I just didn't expect Rachel the annoying Berry to be your wife and you to live next door to him."

"You know Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "I've seen her backstage tons of times. I'm sorry but why did you marry her?"

"We met in high school-"

"Kurt!" They heard Jessie calling and Kurt sighed loudly.

"I should go inside." Kurt said. "I'll see you in school."

"Yeah, take care." Blaine said, turning around and walking away.

When Blaine got back in his house the first thing he asked Rachel made her very angry.

"Rachel, is Jessie gay?" He asked staring at the floor, still shocked, overwhelmed and happy because of how flirty Kurt had been to him.

"What?" Rachel asked frowning as she braid her daughter's hair. "No, of course not."

"Are you sure?" Blaine raised his brows.

"Yes. Why are you asking this? Does Sebastian want to go out with him?"

"What's gay?" Blair asked.

"It's when two guys kiss." Blaine said.

"Can two guys kiss?"

"Of course, honey." Rachel said. Rachel wasn't a homophobe, she was actually really supportive of gay people, of course, she had two gay dads, she just hated Sebastian and she was also afraid of losing Blaine because even if she said all the bad things she did, she loved Blaine.

"Anyways I'm asking this because there was a guy in his house-shirtless."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You always think the worst of people."

"It's not a bad thing that he's gay."

"I know but he's not." Rachel said. "I lost my virginity to him, I know he's not gay."

"Please don't remind me that you lost your virginity to a guy you see everyday."

"Mrs. Anderson do you want me to give them a bath now?" Garret asked with a smile, those shiny blue eyes made Blaine drool.

"No, Garret, you can go out if you want I'm gonna need you here at night, Blaine and I are taking Blair and Josh out."

Garret nodded. "I'm gonna stay around then. Do you mind if I bring a friend over? We gotta get some school work done."

Rachel took her younger kid on her arms and smiled. "Okay." She turned to Blaine and sighed. "Blaine, meet me at the park, okay? I'm taking the kids now cause we gotta get Blair's bike at Cooper's. Put something nice on, we are meeting Marla and her kids."

"Why do you make everything with this woman a competition?" Blaine asked and rolled his eyes.

"She won M.V.P. at our nationals on sophomore year. That's something I'll never get over."

Blaine chuckled. "You're a crazy woman, Rachel Anderson."

She chuckled. "So are you, Blaine Anderson."

She left the house and Blaine stood there, smiling because of the little good moments he sometimes had with his wife.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson." Garret called him with a smirk on his face and his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied with a smile, turning around to fine him sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"I-can I ask you something?" He asked Blaine, with that charming smile and Blaine sat down in a chair in front of Garret.

"Sure," he opened a can of soda that was on the table and sighed. "What's up?"

"So, I need a...dating advice I..."

"Dating advice?" Blaine scoffed. "I don't think I-"

"Not actually dating advice-more like a sex advice." Garret said with a smile.

"This is highly inappropriate."

"I bet you tell that to all the hundreds of students that have a crush on you." Garret chuckled.

"Pfff..."

"So, the thing is, I was with my boyfriend and we were fooling around at his house and then he just-he just stopped and said he had to go-"

"Oh, that's, that's because he had a-how can I say this?"

"Try using words..."

"A hard on. He had a hard on and he didn't wanna push you into doing things you didn't want to so-I didn't know you were gay."

"Mrs. Anderson only hired me because of that. She wanted a male babysitter because he didn't want a hot female babysitter hitting on you."

"Oh, well-"

"I guess she didn't know you're gay."

Blaine immediately looked up wide eyed and frowning hard. "What?" He cleared his throat, trying to look calm, which he wasn't. "I mean, what? Who told you? Was it Sebastian?"

"Who's Sebastian?" Garret scoffed. "No one had to tell me, I see you're always checking me out and two weeks ago when Blair was on on your computer I took the computer from her to delete your browse history to make sure she wouldn't end up in some straight porn website. I mean, every married man with annoying wives watches porn, right?" He scoffed again. "I just didn't expect it to be gay porn."

Blaine took a deep breath with his hands on his forehead. He stood up and as he started pacing around he asked: "Are you gonna tell her?" He stopped pacing and stood next to Garret. "Please don't tell her. I don't wanna hurt the kids or her. I love Rachel just not...like that-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell her. But I'll need you to do something for me." Garret said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "I'll do whatever, just please, don't tell her."

"Okay, all you have to do is let me show you how it's like to have sex with a guy."

"I know how it's like-wait, you want me to have sex with you?" Blaine raised his brows and crossed his arms. "If you're trying to have sex with me for money you're trying to fuck the wrong person. I'm not rich, Rachel is-"

"I know! Don't you think I hear you two fighting every night?" Garret scoffed.

"Then why do you wanna have sex with me? And why are you blackmailing me so I'll fuck you?"

"Would you fuck me if I wasn't blackmailing you?"

"No! For fuck's sake, no!" Blaine exclaimed. "You're a kid."

"Blaine, you're only 8 years older than me."

"Since when do you call me by my first name?"

"Since I got my blackmail material on you." He jumped out of the kitchen counter, pushing Blaine against the nearest wall, their lips wait too close. "Now, we are alone and I think we have some time, to, you know," Garret ran his hands down Blaine's inner thigh and kept smiling. "Do whatever."

"Look, I've fucked guys before, I know what it's like, y-you don't have to show me, okay?"

"Aw, come on, how long has it been? Two years? 20?"

"I was eight years old twenty years ago!" Blaine scoffed and pushed Garret away. "I'm not having sex with you!"

"Yes, you will! Unless you want your wife to find out you're a faggot." He pursed his lips, pretending he was upset about that too. "Now come on, I'm not that bad looking-"

"You're not bad looking, you're really hot I just-you-what about your boyfriend?"

"There's no boyfriend, I just made him up."

Blaine scoffed. "You've got a twisted mind, Garret."

"Come on, tell me you don't wanna fuck me, huh?"

"I-"

But before Blaine could say anything else Garret simply smashed his lips against Blaine's and Blaine just followed his instincts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcx

"Where's daddy, mommy?" Blair asked her mother for the third time as Blair slowly rode on her small bike and Rachel carried Jonah and walked by Blair's side.

"Do you wanna call daddy?" Rachel asked her daughter taking her iPhone out of her pocket.

The little girl got out of her bike to take the phone from her mom's hand. The smart girl dialed her father's number like he had taught her and cried out loudly when the call wasn't answered.

"He won't answer." She sighed. "Mommy..." She pouted.

"Honey, uncle Cooper will be right back with the ice creams, okay? There's no need to cry. Grandpa and Grandma are also on their way.

The little girl nodded. "Can we go home after? I don't like being in the park without-daddy!" She yelled when she saw her father walking towards them with a big brown package and a huge smile. He started running towards her and she ran towards him and they met halfway. Blaine took her daughter in his arms, giving her kisses on the cheek and spinning her around.

"Hi, angel!"

"Daddy, you're late!" As soon as Blaine heard his daughter saying that he started tickling her, making her laugh so hard she forgot what she had said.

They walked towards his wife, holding Blair and Rachel looked mad, really mad.

"Daddy, where were you?" Jonah asked.

"I was getting us some donuts, monkey." He said to his son and messed his hair up holding the package under the arm he wasn't holding his daughter.

"Blaine, I told you not to give sugar to the kids. Do you want fat kids? If it wasn't for me in your life you'd be a fat sloppy drunk."

Blaine smirked and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I probably would."

Rachel smiled. "Aren't you in a good mood?"

"Well, I have beautiful kids, a beautiful wife, a very nice brother and attentive parents, why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

Rachel smiled wider and she was actually blushing. "Whatever it is that put you in this good mood, keep doing it."

Blaine's happy expression turned into a sad one and guilt came over him. He wasn't happy because of what he had done, he had just felt happy when he saw his daughter running towards him like in a movie, remembering what had happened a few minutes before made him feel sick.

"I want you guys to know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Blair smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I love you, too, daddy."

"Oh, grandma and grandpa!" Jonah yelled when he saw Blaine's parents walking towards them. Jonah jumped from Rachel's arms, running towards his grandma and jumping on her arms.

His daughter did the same, running to her grandpas arms leaving Rachel and Blaine standing there.

"What happened?" Rachel whispered to Blaine.

Blaine sighed. He was going to ask Rachel to fire Garret but he stopped himself before he said it because he knew he was going to tell her that Blaine was gay and his life would be ruined. He didn't actually care about his life being ruined, he cared about his kids and Rachel. He just wanted them to be happy.

"One of my students-I gave him a F and I am expecting him to come after me." He lied and Rachel took as a joke.

"Really?" She said as she laughed.

Blaine gave her a fake smile. "Really."

ZxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxZ

The lazy Philosophy teacher was the worst teacher they had. He slept the whole day and did nothing else. Everybody made fun of him and messed around in his class but Kurt hated it. He was there to learn not to mess around.

Kurt and Quinn were sitting in the back of the room with Puck on that Monday, talking about their weekends and what they had done.

"I can't believe he was there!" Quinn said. "Your sugar daddy lives next door to your hot teacher crush."

"I'm still not down with this sugar daddy thing." Puck said. "It's dangerous."

"Ugh, you're way too protective over him." Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's fine, he's getting the cash and the sex, good for him. You're just jealous you ain't got a sugar daddy."

"Well, why don't you do the deal with Sam? Selling weed is easier than having sex with old creeps."

"He's 30 years old and selling drugs is illegal." Kurt said.

"So is underage drinking." Puck raised his brows. "And you still do it."

"Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" Kurt sighed.

"Well, did you send him the text?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. He replied asking who it was but I just turned the phone off." Kurt sniffed.

"Well I think you should try to get to know him, anonymously." Quinn suggested.

"Everything takes time, Quinnie. If I start doing that now he'll know it's me. I totally flirted with him on Saturday and he'll be totally creeped out."

Puck sighed. "At least your crush is more reachable than mine."

"Is there a crush less reachable than a student liking a teacher?" Kurt asked.

"I have a crush on a lesbian." Puck said. "A skanky lesbian."

"Shut up, Puckerman, none of that now. Kurt has too many problems to deal with."

Then Santana was walking towards them with a huge smile after she entered the room, totally late.

"Guys, you have no idea what I just heard." She said excitedly, pecked Quinn's cheek and sat by her side. "Mr. Anderson is looking for a student to help him grade exams."

"What?!" Kurt asked with a huge smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally." She smiled. "And, princess, I'm sure you'll get it."

"No, no, I can't offer help! He'll think I'm hitting on him." Kurt exclaimed.

"So what? You'll finally have him!" Quinn said.

"You don't understand, it's not like that. There's a huge possibility that he's straight. If he is and I offer help I'm screwed."

"Maybe you should offer help and find out." Puck said.

"Or maybe you should find out through the anonymous texts and then offer your help." Quinn said with a smirk.

Santana frowned. "Or maybe you could just give him a kiss and he'd fuck you over his desk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tina, can I talk to you?" Mr. Anderson called her before she left the room on the period before break.

"Yes?" She replied with a smile.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh my god, are you choosing me to help you grade the exams?!" She asked excitedly.

"No, I haven't decided, yet. But I need you to help me with something." Blaine told her and she was so happy to be just talking to the teacher she had a crush on she was barely paying attention.

"Yes."

"Okay, I need you to find out where Kurt Hummel works."

"Why'd you wanna know? He's one of the skanks, he's scary and he always stays for detention after school." She sighed. "The only time he has talked to me was to tell me that if I walked down the hallways the same time he did he'd beat me up."

Blaine raised his brows. "Tina, you're not just my student, you're my friend, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Then do this for me. Please."

"O-okay."

Blaine wanted to know what exactly he was doing at Jessie St. James' house. He had wanted to ask his parents on the phone or his brother Finn but he didn't want to get him into any trouble so he just asked Tina. Tina always knew everything, all the gossip and everything and he had to know. Maybe Kurt was in danger, he knew what Jessie was capable of.

And Blaine had an incredible need of protecting Kurt and he was so scared something was going to happen to him he barely slept at night. He didn't go to the teacher's lounge that day at lunch, he just stayed in his classroom and ate the cookies he had brought. He sighed, staring at the empty classroom and took his flask of vodka out of his bag to drink it. He had had sex with Garret three times that week and he liked and hated it. Yeah it was hot, actually amazing but as soon as it ended it felt like shit. He didn't want that kind of guy near his children but there was nothing he could do. When he heard the door of his classroom being opened he threw the flask on the trash bin and looked up to find Kurt standing there.

"Hey." Kurt said with a smile, pulling a chair closer to Blaine's desk and sitting on it.

"What's up, Kurt?" Blaine said with a fake smile.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"No." He lied.

"The room smells like alcohol." Kurt raised his brows.

"Did you need-uh, do you need anything, Kurt?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt sighed. "About last Saturday...what you saw..."

"You half naked at my wife's co-worker's house?" Blaine raised his brows.

"Yeah, can you please not tell anyone? Please?" Kurt asked and pursed his lips.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked. "Dating a man who's ten years older than you?"

"Twelve years." Kurt corrected.

"Why? Why are you dating him?"

"I happen to like older man." He said with a smirk, slightly blushing and not looking directly at his teacher. "And I'm not dating him, we're just-I-"

"Don't try to tell me you work there, okay? If you worked there he'd make you become his sugar baby or something, he's creepy, I know what that guy is capable of and I don't want him to hurt you."

And that made Kurt really angry. "Why do you fucking care?" Kurt asked standing up. "It's none of your fucking business but what you saw-it didn't happen, you didn't see anything, okay? Do you understand?"

"Kurt-"

"No! You don't get to pretend you care about me because you're my teacher. Don't try to be the hero who helps troubled kid. I don't need you to tell me what to do or tell me who's gonna hurt me." He scoffed. "I can take care of myself." Then he stormed out of the classroom and Blaine kept repeating the scene in his brain to figure out what he had said that made Kurt so angry-wait was Kurt-was-oh god it all made sense! Jessie was Kurt's sugar daddy. And that made Blaine angry and jealous, really jealous.

The first thing Blaine did when Sebastian dropped him off at his house was to go straight to Jessie's house to knock hard on his door, yelling his name.

"Fucking open the door!"

After a few minutes of knocking and yelling Jessie showed up, opening the door.

"What the fuck, Blaine?"

Blaine entered the house without asking for permission straight to Jessie's room. The door was closed and Jessie couldn't stop him from opening it to see Kurt lying there, just like Blaine had expected.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine yelled.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Jessie's tone was weak and nervous.

"You're fucking him? Seriously? He's a kid!"

"Why do you care who I fuck? He's eighteen-"

"Kurt, you could do so much better-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt yelled, standing up and Blaine was surprised he was still in his underwear and not naked, which kind of disappointed Blaine. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Kurt, I'm trying to protect you!"

"You can't just burst into people's house like that, okay?" Kurt said, pushing Blaine out of the room and towards the front door. "Get the hell out. This is none of your fucking business-Jessie why the fuck did you let him in?"

"I didn't-"

"Just get the fuck out!" Kurt interrupted Jessie pushing Blaine out the door and slamming the door close.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kurt yelled at Jessie as he walked back into the room and Jessie followed him. "You let him in when we were about to fuck? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kurt, I didn't know it was him! I thought it was the pizza deliver-"

"Aren't you strong enough to kick him out of your own fucking house?!"

"Kurt, i-"

"Do you know how bad this is? Not just for you, for me too!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Jessie said, watching Kurt gather his clothes on the floor. "Please, don't go." He said trying to hold Kurt.

"No," Kurt pushed him away. "Fuck you. This is over. We are over."

"What? Why? Y-you need the-"

"No! My fucking teacher lives next door to you he could tell my parents! If my dad knows about this he'll freak out."

"I'll give you more money? A thousand more a month."

"I don't want your fucking money or your fucking weird gifts." Kurt said as he finished putting his clothes back on and walked out of the room to get his bag in the living room. "Don't call me again or text me or even try to contact me. This is over."

"Kurt-"

"Goodbye, Jessie!"

Cxxxxxxxxccxxccx

A week went by and Kurt didn't show up to class or detention on those days, Blaine had asked Sebastian if Kurt had shown up to his classes and apparently he hadn't.

Then on Thursday, Kurt was there, his hair was brown and all his piercings were gone, he was still wearing his ripped jeans and trashy clothes and all of those necklaces that made him look really bad ass but his face looked different.

He was really quiet in class this time. He was paying attention and taking notes. Blaine wanted to ask what had happened and what was going on but he didn't. He was afraid to say something and make everything worse.

On that day when he was on his way home in his car, he saw Kurt across the street where he was stopped in the red light. Kurt was fighting someone, pushing this person as the person pushed him back and Blaine got worried so he simply got out of the car and ran towards Kurt.

"What's going on here?" Blaine asked loudly with all his teacher authority and when he stood between the guys, there was Sam, fighting Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked angrily, raising his brows. "Don't you have a wife and kids to take care of?"

Blaine frowned. "What's going on with you two? Why are you-"

"What happens is that Kurt is a fucking whore that's what he is!" Sam screamed and when Blaine heard that he pushed the kid hard against the wall, showing him a strength people would never expect to come from Blaine.

"Watch your mouth, Evans." Blaine said angrily.

"You can't do this to me, you're my teacher."

"I don't give a fuck what I am or what you are. When you insult Kurt that doesn't matter."

"I can defend myself, thank you." Kurt said.

"You heard the man." Sam said with a smirk.

"Just go away, Mr. Anderson." Kurt scowled at him. "This is our business."

"He's calling you a whore and you're defending him?" Blaine asked, looking really hurt.

"What he calls me is none of your fucking business!"

Blaine scoffed. "Kurt..."

"Look, I'm not your friend, I'm not your son, you're just my teacher, out of school you're nothing to me so leave me alone!" Kurt yelled and walked away, then Sam followed him and Blaine just stood there, staring at the floor.

That day he went home and before he fell asleep he cried like a teenage boy. He cried and cried, his heart was so broken. It was like all the hopes he had were gone. How pathetic was he? So to send all that sadness away he drunk himself to sleep.

The next morning he woke up hungover. He took four adivils and went to school. He had his sunglasses on and a big jacket. When he got to his classroom he found a note there and he sighed when he saw it because he knew it wouldn't be from Kurt.

_**Kurt Hummel worked at the Starbucks on Times Square but he quit last week. He also worked for a guy Jessie St. James as his assistant but he also quit that. The reason is T.B.D. But I'll find out for you.**_

_**Love, Tina**_

Well, that was weird. Blaine sighed taking his mug of old coffee on top of his table and pouring the coffee in the trash. He realized he had forgotten to bring lunch so he sighed loudly looking for food in his drawers.

"Fuck." He murmured to himself when he didn't find anything.

On every single period of the day he gave his students an assignment which he knew he wouldn't have to explain anything about or talk or even move.

Several students asked if Blaine was okay and he just nodded. He knew that Every single student liked Blaine and the he was a nice teacher but now, now it didn't matter because the only student he wanted to like him, didn't.

Seventh period came and Kurt wasn't there. All of his friends were but he wasn't. He texted Sebastian asking if Kurt had been to his class and when Sebastian answered yes, Blaine really felt like going home, lying on the couch and crying until his eyes popped out of his head.

Blaine didn't expect anyone to show up for detention since it was a Friday but the person he least expected to show up was there. Kurt.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson." Kurt greeted him with a smile. He looked really tired and like he had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Are you?" Kurt questioned, raising his brows, sitting on a chair in front of Blaine's desk.

"Yes."

"Then my answer is the same lie." Kurt replied with a smile.

"What happened to your hair?" Blaine asked, smiling back at Kurt. "And your piercings?"

"I decided to change my look." Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine raised his brows.

"Because." Kurt sighed.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Kurt was taking his stuff out of his bag and Blaine was simply staring at him.

"I'm sorry about everything." Kurt sighed. "I-I shouldn't have talked to you like that or yelled or...yeah."

"It's okay." Blaine said and started writing down random things to pretend he was busy so Kurt wouldn't think he was too emotionally involved.

"No, no it's not." Kurt scratched his head and held his own hand after. "I was angry and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping but..." Blaine sighed and looked up. "Why did you kick me out of Jessie's like that? I-I just wanted to protect you."

"You're not overstepping and I'm sorry I was just angry. I thought that if you knew about...Jessie and I you'd tell my parents or my brother."

"I wouldn't."

"I know." Kurt smiled softly. "But Sam and Jessie are assholes. They're both in love with me in a total creepy way." Blaine opened his eyes widely and felt really guilty because he was also in love with Kurt in a creepy way. "And now that I broke up with Jessie he won't stop sending me flowers and all that bullshit."

"You don't like that?" Blaine smirked.

"No. I'm gay, not a girl. I do like romance, yes but what am I supposed to do with flowers and teddy bears? The flowers will die in a week and I'll throw them away. It's actually cruel to give someone flowers. All they'll be able to do is watch them die."

"Well, that's the best explanation I've ever heard." Blaine chuckled. "He wants you back. He will do everything to get you back."

"He doesn't want me back he wants my body back." Kurt scoffed. "He doesn't even know anything about me. Nor does Sam. They just...they're asshole. They don't even know what love is and keep claiming they love me, ugh."

"Don't blame them." Blaine smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "I mean, it's hard not to fall for Kurt Hummel." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Kurt blushed hard and kept smiling. "Anyways. I'm a new man now."

"Is there a reason for that change?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yes, actually. My dad won the elections and he's a congressman now." Kurt replied with a proud smile.

"Really?" Blaine smiled even wider. "That's great Kurt, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." He could see Kurt was blushing.

"Is that why you quit your job?" Blaine asked without thinking and when he did he almost punched himself for that.

"How'd you know that?" Kurt frowned.

"Uh, I-I-Tina told me." Blaine said and that was actually true.

"How did that creepy freak know that?" Kurt asked, making a disgusted expression.

"Don't call her that, she's nice."

"She had the biggest crush on you." Kurt chuckled. "Which is weird."

"I think it's totally normal for a student to have a crush on a teacher." And that made Kurt smile.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, looking down at his notebook with a big smile and blushing hard.

"Hm-hm." Blaine hummed positively. "But Tina is underaged and it'd be illegal. She's like 15."

"What if...what if she was 18. Would it happen?"

"No, I wouldn't date Tina, no. I see her as a daughter." Blaine explained.

"Do you see all of your students as your kids?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"No." Blaine said. "Not all of them." Subtle Blaine, very subtle.

"I guess it's okay to like a teacher, I mean let's say you're a senior and you're about to leave school and stuff."

"Yeah, I think that'd be alright." Blaine cleared his throat and sighed, realizing how innapropriate that was. "I mean, I-"

"You don't have to explain." Kurt said softly.

"Did you break up with Jessie because of me?" Blaine asked.

"What!?" Kurt questioned wide eyed, and actually scared. Did Blaine know about his crush?

"I mean, because I saw you two. Was that why you broke up with him? Because I would never tell anyone."

"No." Kurt sighed in relief. "I-I was just done with him. He is…"

"In the closet?" Blaine asked raising one brows.

"Not that. I wouldn't mind dating a guy in the closet."

Blaine smiled. "You know I went to school with Jessie and not once I thought he was gay."

"Do you...have a problem with gay people?"

"What?" Blaine scoffed. "No, of course not."

"You're not like those PFLAG moms are you?" Kurt raised his brows and chuckled.

"No, but my wife is."

And that made Kurt's smile fade away. "Uh, how long have you two been together?"

"I guess I've always been with her. Our mom and her dads were friends so…we know each other since we were born."

Kurt gave Blaine a fake smile and nodded. "Cool."

"So, Kurt, do you know that assistant position to help me with the school work for credits?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my assistant? I mean, we'd work on Saturdays because I'm doing the biology exam for the whole school and Sebastian-Mr. Smythe's friend who works at the elementary school two blocks away has asked me to help her with some papers and-"

"Yes, I'd love to help."

"But there will be a lot of work, okay? We'll have to spend a lot of time together."

"That's fine." Kurt smiled, trying not to scream in happiness. "That's really, really fine."

"Okay." Blaine smiled and Kurt could see Blaine's smile was as wide as Kurt's. "And please call me Blaine. Mr. Anderson makes me feel old."

"28 is not old." Kurt said as he went through his paper looking for something to look busy and them he stopped when he realized how he had messed up. "I mean-"

"How do you-"

"Oh, everyone at school knows stuff about you. Well, Tina knows everything there is to know. Probably because You're like the cutest teacher we have."

Blaine blushed hard and smiled shyly. "Not really, Sebastian is way cuter-I mean, Mr. Smythe is way cuter I-"

"You don't have to call him Mr. Smythe, I know his name is Sebastian and he has horse teeth he's not cuter than you."

"Thank you, Kurt-"

"Oh, it's not me who thinks it it's everyone."

"Oh, so you don't think I'm-"

"No! I mean yes! I didn't mean-yes I think you're totally cute."

"So are you." Blaine said softly.

"What?" Kurt raised his brows and gaped at the teacher.

"Sorry. That was way out of line I-"

"No. It wasn't." Kurt chuckled. "It's fine. Really."

"Kurt, I know this is really weird to ask but..."

"Ask away."

"There's-I-you like broadway musicals, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"And have you ever seen Les Mis?"

"Are you kidding? Jessie used to take me to the theater all the time to pay off-I mean to-"

"Wait, what?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Kurt, you said to pay off for something. And I see no reason for you to date a guy like Jessie but now I know, now I-"

"What the fuck are you trying to say?!" Kurt asked angrily.

"Was Jessie paying you to fuck him?" Blaine asked standing up with his hands on his hips, frowning hard.

"Look, I'm not a hooker, I-"

"Of course you're not a whore. Jessie St. James is a psycho bastard who took advantage of you in a time of need. How does that makes you a hooker?"

"How do you know he took advantage of me?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Because I know that's not your kind of thing. I know you wouldn't fuck for money. You're not that kind of guy-"

"Well, maybe I am."

"Really, Kurt? I don't think you are. Jessie is the only guy who has ever given you money for sex, isn't he?"

"Uh, yes-"

"Because that's not something you do! That was an older rich man taking advantage of you because you needed money and he wanted your body because you're the hottest guy in the world. I know when we wanna help our family we accept anything. This is not your fault! It's his. You're not a whore, you're not!"

"Blaine, I-"

"As soon as I get home I'll find him and I'll beat his ass and ruin that pretty little face of his-"

"Blaine-"

Blaine spun around nervously. "You know what's frustrating? That I kept hating myself because I liked you because you're younger and all this time Jessie has been taking advantage of you!"

"You what?" Kurt's heart was beating faster and he could swear he was swearing. He was trying hard not to smile but he was confused and not sure he had heard Blaine right.

"Huh?"

"You said you liked-you said you like me, you-"

"No, I didn't." Blaine said nervously.

"Yes, I heard you, you said-"

"Uh, I, I gotta go, you can leave." Blaine e staRted gathering his things quickly. "I'll-I-bye, Kurt."

Blaine stormed out of the room as fast as he could and Kurt sat there with a big smile on his face.

"He likes me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! Love you all!


	4. The Truth

When Blaine got home no one but Garret and the housekeeper was around. He ran straight to his office as soon as he entered the house, he was sweating and his heart was beating fast. What the hell had he done? Telling a student he liked him, what the hell?! Blaine was pacing around his office trying to figure out how to undo what he had done. Kurt probably didn't like him back anyways, he was old, he had no money of his own and he was weird, why would Kurt like him back, right? Blaine sat on the couch in his office and sighed loudly. He lied down staring at the ceiling trying to stop worrying about Kurt for a while but he couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Blaine rolled his eyes when he heard the knock.

"Come in." Blaine yelled so the person outside would hear and when the door opened and he saw Garret standing there with a plate of food in one hand and a can of beer on the other wearing a smirk on his face he almost threw up because he wasn't in the mood for that."

"Hey, sexy."

Blaine brought the pillow by his side to his face and groaned. "I'm not in the mood, Garret." He said with his voice muffled under the pillow.

"Aw, come on." The guy entered the room, locking the door behind him and leaving the food and beer on the desk. He sat on the sofa next to Blaine's legs and started stroking his thigh. "Why not?"

"I just made the biggest mistake in my life so I'm not in the mood." He rolled his eyes. "Go home, Garret.

"I was waiting for you." Garret's hand went from Blaine's thigh to his hips and ass.

"Please get your hands off my ass." Blaine threw the pillow at Garret making the guy chuckle.

"We can talk, then." Garret said. "What happened?"

"Really?" Blaine raised his brows. "You wanna talk?"

"Yeah. Tell me what's wrong."

Blaine sighed and sat up in bed. He couldn't tell Garret. He couldn't tell him. The risks were too high. So he just ignored what Garret had to say and kissed the guy hard, doing what he could to forget Kurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mondays. Like everyone, Blaine hated Mondays. He hated everything about it. He hated that on that Monday it was hot as hell and that he couldn't even wear a bow tie because of it and that Blair had woken up crying because she had fallen from her bed and that Rachel was yelling at everyone because she was nervous about her audition for Mamma Mia that was happening on that night and because Blaine would have to face Kurt at school after he had told Kurt he liked him.

Blaine splashed the last bit of water on his hair and sighed, looking at the his reflexion for the last time. He ran down the stairs, taking his bag on his way down from one of the steps and hugged his kids once he was in the kitchen, he kissed his wife on the cheek which made her angry because she didn't want any germs on her audition day or sexual contact and he waved at Garret. He looked up at the clock and he was early for work so he decided to walk his kids to school before going to work.

His kids loved when he took them to school. They played and laughed and ran and Blaine loved taking them to school just as much. He left them at school with kisses on the cheek and a wave at Blair's best friend's mom who had a huge crush on Blaine.

He called Sebastian and asked him to pick him up at his kids' school and Sebastian did.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Sebastian asked after Blaine told him about his little chat with kurt.

"Pretend it didn't happen? I don't know." Blaine shrugged.

"Why don't you two talk like adults?" Sebastian raised his brows. "Or just kiss him."

Blaine sighed. "He's not an adult! He's a kid and I can't just kiss him."

"He's 18."

"Then just act like it didn't happen."

Blaine was so nervous and worried about seeing Kurt he had forgotten to bring the tests he was supposed to give to his third period class on that day so as he walked up to his classroom, he tried to figure out what he'd do instead.

Once he got to his classroom one of his students was standing in front of his classroom door with a big smile.

"Hi." Blaine said raising his brows and half smiling playing with the Keys on his hands.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." The girl smiled even wider than she was before. "I'm Harmony!"

"I know who you are." Blaine smiled. "I've been your teacher for a couple of years."

"Yes, of course. It's just that I've never talked to you before. Not really."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes. I am."

"Okay, so can I get in my classroom?" Blaine asked and she chuckled nervously.

"Of course."

Blaine unlocked his classroom once she got out of the way and entered with a smile, leaving his things on his desk and turning around to see Harmony standing there with the same big smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes." She gulped. "You know Mr. Schuester moved to Washington, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, no. Harmony the answer is no."

"What? You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"You were gonna ask me to coach the glee club. I can't. I won't. No way."

"How did you-"

"Mr. Smythe told me you glee kids are running around looking for a coach and my answer is no." Blaine scoffed. "Definitely no."

"Why not!? You were in freaking Broadway! You studied at the most amazing art school in New York-God the most amazing art school in the world and you love singing!"

"You don't know that-"

"Come on, you do!" She scoffed with a smile. "Would you have given up on Broadway if it hadn't been for your...incident?"

"Of course not." Blaine frowned and raised his upper lip.

"See! You're the perfect coach."

"Nope. Glee Club is a sinking ship. It has no budget or costumes or even a room for us to rehearse since they turned the choir room into a biology lab! For me. Because I requested when I found out no one used that room."

"Don't worry, Mr. Anderson. It's all taken care of. There's this girl in glee club that can't even sing but she is funding our club! All we have to do is make Motta ads on school musicals and let her dance in the background."

Blaine sighed deeply. "Harmony..."

"Please, Mr. Anderson..." She sighed. "We need you."

"Where would we even rehearse?"

"That's already figured out too! Sugar's dad, the rich girl, he booked the auditorium for us for the whole year."

Blaine took a deep breath with his hands on his hips. "Okay fine."

Harmony squealed and cheered, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging Blaine tightly.

When Blaine was about to kick her out of his classroom he saw Kurt standing on the doorway, smiling at him softly with his pink hair back and all those sexy rings, too. They exchanged looks and he quickly looked down and pushed Harmony away. "So...tell me more about this glee club. I wanna know everything! Tell me everything. We must have auditions, right?" He'd have to talk to that annoying girl for a while until Kurt left and it was better than facing Kurt. He wasn't ready.

...

Kurt was happy. He was so happy. So happy. Blaine liked him and everything was beautiful. He had spent the whole weekend trying to plan what he was going to do on that Monday. Now that he knew Blaine liked him all he had to do was to find a way to show him he liked Blaine back.

As Quinn and Kurt walked down the street towards the school, they held hands and smiled happily. Kurt was in a great mood.

"I'm glad your dad didn't make you change because he's important now. I mean, you are who you are, right?"

Kurt nodded and hummed positively. "I'm just happy how my life turned from crap to amazingly perfect in a week. I mean, last week I had a sugar daddy who was emotionally abusive, I was poor and I had a crush on a teacher who didn't even know I existed and look at me now: I don't need anyone to buy Marc Jacob military boots for me because my dad is no longer poor and I can afford my own food and my teacher whom I love loves me back! Oh the best thing: my best friend is my neighbor!"

Quinn chuckled and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder for a second. "Our lives are great, huh?"

"Except that you cheated on Santana." Kurt sighed. "With a guy."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I thought we were over this."

"You can't just ignore it. You know he's in love with you. You must have hurt him telling him you loved Santana and the worst thing you can say to a guy is "This was a mistake".

Quinn sighed. "I know but I love Santana. I don't wanna hurt her."

"Quinn, can I give you my opinion?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Look: When you started dating Santana you were fat, you had acne, ugly hair and that weird nose. You had no one but me and her and then she introduced us to the skanks, you started going to the gym and losing weight also because of all the cigarettes and you became the hot badass you are and all that happened while you were dating Santana. But you didn't know any better. You started dating her because she was your only option."

Quinn sighed. "That was kind of rude."

"I don't think you're a lesbian. I think you just started dating Santana because she was there when you needed."

"I did think about a man last week when we were having sex."

"I'm just saying that you need some time by yourself."

"Maybe." Quinn said as they reached the school and she saw Puck and Santana talking, sitting on the steps of the stairs in front of the school. Quinn turned around, frightened and squirmed, closing her eyes.

"Calm down." Kurt told her. "We can go through the back entrance. No worries." He stroke her arms and looked at her worriedly. "Breathe, calm down." He said as Quinn started having trouble breathing. "You don't have to face this now."

And going through the back entrance Kurt knew he'd miss Blaine coming in but he did anyways, for his friend.

Kurt walked Quinn to her first class. Once they were there, Kurt lend her his phone so she'd get distracted and he left when she assured she'd be fine.

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he walked to Blaine's classroom with a big smile on his face. He knew his friend was hurting but he had the right to be happy. When he got there Blaine was hugging that Harmony freak from Glee club and Kurt rolled his eyes but when he saw Blaine looking right at him he smiled.

He stood there waiting until that girl left but Blaine kept going on and on about that dork club and Kurt assumed he was the new glee coach so he though glee wasn't so dumb anymore if they'd have such a hot coach. Then the bell rung and Kurt had to leave to his first period.

Xxxxxxxxzxxxxx

Blaine was sweaty and nervous by 6th period. His heart was beating fast and he could barely pay attention on what was happening all he knew was that Puck was yelling and Tina was crying so he just told Puck to leave the room. Yes, Tina was crying but Blaine didn't worry because Tina was always crying.

When the bell rang it was the first time Blaine hated the fact that the bell had rung and before all of his students were out of the room, Kurt was already entering the room in a cheerful mood.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson!" Kurt greeted him with a huge smile, sitting on the front seat of the room. "How are you on this beautiful afternoon?"

Blaine sighed, trying hard not to look directly at Kurt. "I'm okay."

"Good. Me too." Kurt smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"Uh, it was okay. I-my wife and I took the kids to the movies and my wife kept going on and on about how theater is better than movies." Blaine chuckled nervously. "I see your hair is pink again?"

Kurt felt like sadness took over him after he heard Blaine talking about his wife and Kurt sighed when he realized he didn't have his phone to pretend he was distracted.

Kurt looked down at his hands and started counting his fingers. "Uh, yeah."

"Sorry, I-I-"

Before he could say anything else three students were bursting into the room, laughing about whatever. Kurt stood up, picked his bag from the desk and went to the back of the room to sit on the last seat and bury his head on his arms and sleep until the bell rang. But Kurt didn't hear the bell ring.

"Kurt?" He was awoken by his teacher who was seating on the seat by his side.

Kurt looked up and sighed when he saw Blaine sitting there, looking cute as ever.

"What?" He replied grumpily.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked with a soft smile.

"What for? Don't you have to go home to your wife and kids?" Kurt asked and he could feel the tears trying to leave his eyes so he buried his head between his arms on the desk again.

Blaine poked his ribs and Kurt tried to hold back his chuckle, so he just slapped Blaine's hand away. "Stop." Kurt chuckled. "I'm ticklish."

"Good." And when Kurt looked up he saw a smile on Blaine's face that was as big as Kurt's.

Then Kurt's smile faded and he looked down so he wouldn't face Blaine-he couldn't face Blaine.

"Kurt..."

"What?" He asked rudely.

"I'm..."

"What?"

"I just...I'm sorry-"

"What?!" Kurt asked angrily. "You tell me you like me and then come telling me about your wife and kids? That's fine! I'm fine! You don't have to be sorry."

"I-I-"

"What?!"

"I-I don't know I-"

"Can you stop stuttering? It's annoying." Kurt said as Blaine stared at him intensely and Kurt realized that when he was finally capable to look directly at Blaine.

"I'm sorry." He furrowed his brows and had a little pout on his mouth and Kurt couldn't look at him without wanting to kiss him so he looked away again.

"That you said you like me or that you talked to me about your wife?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Does she know?" His tone was low and he had a sad and hurt expression.

"What?"

"Does your wife know you're gay?" Kurt asked, raising his brows.

Blaine sighed. "No."

"So you are?" Kurt asked. "Gay, I mean."

"Yes. I am gay." Blaine sighed.

"Then why are you with her?"

"Because my wife is not just my wife. She's my best friend and I-if I told her I'd hurt her. And I don't wanna do that."

Kurt sighed. "You're hurting her more by lying to her."

"I know. It's just-it's hard. If I left her it'd be so hard to the kids." Kurt sighed.

"Well my parents were divorced and I turned out okay." Kurt sighed. "Well, except for when my mom died."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. "I do like you." Blaine said. "But I don't wanna get you in the mess that my life is."

Kurt scoffed. "You live in a mansion on the upper east side, you have a famous wife, two perfect and beautiful kids and a great job. Your life is amazing comparing to mine."

"Kurt..."

"I like you, too, you know?" Kurt was still staring at the floor. "I've liked you for a while."

"Me, too." Blaine sighed. "I had to stare at you in silence for so long."

Kurt chuckled. "So did I."

Blaine raised Kurt's head by his chin so Kurt would look at him and then he saw those beautiful blue eyes and those beautiful lips and he couldn't say what he wanted to because those eyes...

So Blaine closed the gap between them and he finally, finally had his lips against Kurt's. His tongue was quickly inside Kurt's mouth and God, he didn't taste like weed or cigarettes, he tasted like toothpaste and Blaine liked it. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue ring running against his tongue and it felt amazing. The kiss was the most perfect kiss in the world. The way Kurt stroke the back of his neck, the way they stood up as they kissed and their bodies collapsed, making Kurt moan and Blaine smile against Kurt's lips, the way Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, the way that when he wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and it fit perfectly, it was all perfect. It all felt right. Kurt felt right. They kept having trouble kissing because they were smiling uncontrollably. So they went from deep kisses to chaste kisses and smiles then a deep kiss again until they heard the door being opened and they pulled apart instantly.

But gladly, Sebastian was the one bursting into the room.

"You didn't lock the door?" Kurt whispered to Blaine and he was surprised when he saw Sebastian had a huge smile on his face.

"You told me to come tell you when it was time for glee club." He said with a smirk. "But if you're busy..."

"He's not." Kurt said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "He's not busy at all."

Sebastian nodded. "Bro, lock the door next time."

Blaine scoffed. "Thanks, Bash."

Sebastian left with a big smile on his face and when Blaine tried to kiss Kurt again Kurt didn't let him.

"Whoa, why aren't you freaking out?" Kurt asked, raising his brows with eyes wide opened. "He could tell the principal or worse, the school board he-"

"It's okay." Blaine assured him and wrapped his hands around his waist again, making Kurt smile. "He's my friend, he won't tell anyone because he's known I like you since day 1."

"And when was day one?" Kurt asked with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck again.

"Last year when we came back from summer and you weren't a kid anymore."

Kurt smirked. "So what does this mean? The kiss. What does it mean."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a chaste kiss. "I don't know." He intensely looked into Kurt's eyes. "All I know is that I like you and that I wanna kiss you all the time."

Kurt chuckled and his cheeks turned bright red. "I like kissing you, too."

"We could kiss more if you wanted." Blaine whispered nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

"I want to."

"Okay." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

And when Kurt tried to kiss Blaine again, Blaine pushed his away softly, still smiling.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered, scared that Blaine would reject him or something.

"I have to get to Glee Club. Those kids almost killed me to be their coach and I can't be late." Blaine sighed.

"Okay. I'll go too." Kurt said with a smile.

"What?" Blaine frowned with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll audition to the dork club."

"Oh, yeah? And what would your friends think about that?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Fuck what they think." Kurt smirked. "I just wanna be able to watch you dancing around the auditorium with that hot piece of ass."

Blaine blushed hard and chuckled. "Do you even sing?"

"I do actually. And really well." Kurt pushed Blaine away with a smile and started walking out of the room. "I'll see you in glee club, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine stared at Kurt's ass until Kurt was out of the room and he kept smiling like an idiot because that couldn't be happening. It wasn't real, it couldn't be-it was perfect.

He felt like screaming and declaring his love for Kurt. Because with Kurt everything felt perfect. With Kurt, Everything was perfect.

It was all perfect until his wife showed up in his classroom and all the perfectness went away, his heart started beating faster and he could swear he was sweating.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed when she saw her standing on the doorstep with her two kids. "What-" Blair ran towards him to hug him and he took her in her arms.

"Hi, daddy!"

"What are you doing here, monkey?" He asked his daughter with a big smile.

"I fired Garret and Tess is out with the flu. I had nowhere to take them-"

"What about your dads? Or Cooper?! Or my parents?!"

"I didn't have time for that! I have to get to my audition in 20 minutes and it takes time to reach them, you know that. Your parents and your brother are surgeons. The hardest thing is to get in contact with them and my dads are in a cruise."

Blaine sighed. "Why did you fire Garret?"

"Because he was s-c-r-e-w-I-n-g my husband." She spelled the word so her kids wouldn't understand. "And don't worry. Tess told me everything. It wasn't your fault. He just wanted money."

"Oh, so you're not mad?" Blaine asked as his son walked towards him to hug his leg.

"No, of course not. He made up lies and blackmailed you. It's not your fault. I know that if you were g-a-y. You'd have told me when we were in high school."

Blaine sighed in relief them gulped in guilt. "Okay."

"Now, can you skip detention for today? I don't want them hanging around at this school. This place is disgusting."

Blaine smiled at her nervously. "I don't run detention on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays anymore. I coach the glee club now."

"Awwww, really?" Rachel asked with a huge smiled, walking towards her husband. "That's beautiful! It reminds me of our time in glee club! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Rach." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you took the kids to Glee Club. They have to sing more." Rachel kissed his cheek. "I gotta go." She said when she heard her phone beeping. "Love you." Then she was gone and Blaine stood there, staring at the door because she hadn't said she loved Blaine in years and he thought he'd like to hear his wife saying that but he didn't. He didn't at all.

He took his kids to the auditorium and everybody made a sound when they saw Blaine entering the place, holding his kids' hands, thinking it was cute.

"Hi, everyone." He greeted everyone who was standing on the stage and he felt bad because Kurt wasn't there. "I had to bring special guests."

Blair and Jonah ran up to the stage, leaving Blaine behind and started playing with the microphones with happy smiles on their faces.

"Those are Blair and Jonah." He told their students walking up the stage stairs.

"Awwwwww, they're so cute." Harmony said.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, They don't look like you at all." Brittany said, frowning.

"So, no one showed up to audition?" Blaine asked the 10 students in the room, Ryder, Marley, Harmony, Britney, Sugar, Artie, Unique, Finn, Brittany and Tina.

"No." Finn said with a frown. "I guess we will have to pay the band dudes to perform with us again.

Blaine sighed, standing in front of the class while his kids had fun singing to each other on the microphones.

"Did Will Schuester actually let you guys do that?" Blaine asked raising his brows.

"Yeah." Sugar said. "No one wants to join because everyone here sucks. I don't suck. I'm awesome."

Blaine smiled and sat down on the floor, everybody sat down, too forming a circle. Blaine's kids sat down by Blaine's side, attentively looking at their dad.

"Well, this year we will all try to be as awesome as Sugar." Blaine smiled. "When I was in glee club, 10 years ago, we won all our nationals for four years. We were unstoppable but before that we were losers, we were bullied and no one liked us, not even our glee coach, he didn't even show up to practice, my wife was the one who rehearsed us." They all chuckled. "Some of you are in your last year of high school and I want this year to be amazing for you guys so we WILL get more than 12 members and we will win Nationals. Together and we-"

Blaine was interrupted by the sound of one of the auditorium doors being opened and he turned around to see Kurt there, followed by his friends, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Puck and Mercedes and they looked scary as ever, Kurt was wearing more necklaces and more eyeliner than before and so was Quinn.

Blair and Jonah screamed and hid their faces on their dad's arms and Blaine held them close.

"What are you doing here?" Harmony asked angrily as she stood up.

"Calm down, princess." Kurt said sounding sexy as ever, smirking at Blaine. "We are here to sing. Just like you dorks."

"Kurt, seriously, what are you doing here?" Finn asked his brother as Kurt's crew walked up to the stage and everybody stood up to face them.

"We are joining glee club." Kurt told his brother with a smile.

"A-all of you?" Tina asked nervously and Blaine could see she was trying hard not to cry.

"Yes. Mr. Anderson here told me there were auditions today so I brought my people. So this dork club will have actual good singers and you'll stop singing Broadway songs no one has heard since 1952." Kurt smiled and his crew laughed .

"Watch it, Kurt." Blaine said as he held his kids, still sitting on the floor. Blaine stood up, assuring his kids everything was okay and smiled at Kurt. "Let's see what you got."

It wasn't that Blaine didn't like watching Kurt, he loved watching Kurt, he watched Kurt all the time but watching Kurt singing Toxic with his friends as he sexily danced with Sam was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he could swear he was getting hard so he stopped the performance, afraid he'd get really hard he'd have to sit down until everybody left the auditorium.

"Okay, you're in." Blaine said loudly and nervously and the glee kids groaned.

"We are not done." Kurt said with a smirk and Blaine's kids kept clapping. "The song still have two more minutes.

"Amazing!" Little Blair said walking towards Kurt and she held his hands once she was next to him. "You sing really good. Why is your hair pink? I love pink."

Kurt smiled at her and took her in his arms. "Well, what's your name?"

"Blair! Blair Anderson!" She told him excitedly.

"Well, Blair Anderson, I like pink, too and that's why my hair is pink."

"What's this on your nose." She asked, touching the ring on Kurt's nose. "Your nose is funny."

Kurt chuckled and he hadn't realized everyone was watching him, including Blaine. "It's a ring. Like the one you're wearing on your ear." He played with her ear and she chuckled. "But it's on my nose."

She turned her head to the side to look at her dad. "Daddy, can I have a ring on my nose? Just like him?"

"Maybe when you're sixteen." Blaine said as he took his phone out of his pockets, thinking that watching Kurt holding his children was the most perfect thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

He texted Sebastian to come get his kids and he smiled at Kurt and felt butterflies in his stomach when Kurt winked at him, like a 15 year old.

"Well, I guess you guys are in!" Blaine said excitedly. "Welcome to the glee club."

Kurt cheered with Blair and gave her a high five her.

"Wait, don't we all get to vote on that." Tina said. "I mean, that performance was way out of line."

"I can get out of line with you whenever you want, babe." Santana told her only to tease her and Tina looked scared as Santana's friends laughed. Well, Quinn didn't laugh.

"They're great." Blaine said. "And they're in."

Quinn gave Puck a high five and Santana stared at them jealously. They hadn't talked about the whole cheating thing, yet because Quinn had been hiding since that morning but Santana knew Quinn had cheated because Puck told her and Santana was on the edge of crying every second.

"First order of business: we will do our set list for sectionals."

"Really?" Finn asked excitedly. "Cause Mr. Schuester used to do the set list like-"

"The day before your performance? Yeah, that's why you always lost. I mean, what are we supposed to rehearse till then if we don't have a set list from the beginning?" Blaine smiled and Kurt's crew chuckled. "I think Mercedes and Unique should have a duet. Your voices are amazing. Mercedes, you rocked your audition, your voice stands out and Unique, when Harmony showed me your last year's sectionals performance I was amazed because you were the best thing on that performance." Unique and Mercedes smiled at each other and Harmony rolled her eyes.

"What about my solo?" Harmony asked annoyingly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Bash!" Blaine heard Blair yelling and she jumped from Kurt's arms to run towards Sebastian who had just gotten in the auditorium.

"Hi, my little bug." Sebastian said taking her in his arms after she had ran to him and hugging her tightly as he kissed her cheek. "I missed you!"

"Are we going to your house? Can we play with your dog?!" She asked with a huge smile.

"Yes, you are!" Sebastian said watching Jonah walking clumsily towards him.

"Thanks, Bash." Blaine said with a thankful expression.

Sebastian put Blair on the floor and took both of the kids' hands. "You owe me." Then he left with them and Blaine felt relieved.

"Okay, any suggestion of songs-"

Everybody started talking loudly the songs they wanted, except from Kurt. Kurt was staring at him with a smile and Blaine couldn't help but smile too and blush hard.

Then he saw Quinn and Tina yelling loudly at each other and Kurt yelled: "Shut up!" Everybody went quiet in the room and Blaine found Kurt's authority extremely hot. "That's not how we'll decided it. We'll pass a piece of paper around and you'll write the songs you want and pass it to the person by your side to write it, too and we'll know the songs everyone wants! Now everyone sit down in a circle!"

Everyone did what Kurt said, including Blaine who was smiling at Kurt. Kurt took a notebook and a pen from Quinn's bag that had been thrown on the floor. Then he sat by Blaine's side as everyone stared at him. Kurt's thigh was touching Blaine and Blaine felt pathetic because that little thing made him smile and gave him goosebumps.

"Now, start thinking of the songs you want while the other person writes." He handed the notebook and the pen to whoever was by his side (he didn't notice who it was because he was trying hard to impress Blaine) and The person started writing and everyone started talking lowly about song options while they wrote on the notebook and passed to the side.

"That was a great idea." Blaine whispered to Kurt, not looking at him but staring at his feet.

Kurt simply chuckled.

"You were amazing." Blaine smiled shyly. "God, your voice..."

"Are you still going to run detention?" Kurt asked. "Because I can't keep doing bad things on purpose if you're not."

Blaine smiled wider. "Don't do that." Blaine told him. "We'll see each other on glee now and after glee and after school. You need a good curriculum if you wanna go to NYADA."

"How do you know that?" Kurt raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Blaine smirked, too. "I know everything."

"I changed my mind about NYADA." Kurt said. "I wanna go to NYU."

"That's nice. Then I'll give you a kick ass recommendation letter."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Kurt was staring at Blaine's lips even though Blaine couldn't look back at him and he was trying his best not to kiss him. Once he tasted those lips he didn't want anything but that. Everything else was awful because Blaine's lips were perfect.

"Do you wanna go out after this?" Blaine asked as lowly as he could. "We could get some food on the McDonalds drive through and hang out in the car."

"I don't have a car." Kurt said.

"Me either." Blaine chuckled and he wanted so badly to be able to just turn his head and stare at Kurt, look at the beautiful face but he couldn't and that sucked.

"Your kids are adorable." Kurt told Blaine, looking around to see if people were doing what he had asked them the right way and thank god they were because Kurt didn't wanna stop talking to Blaine.

"I had no idea you liked kids." Blaine smiled. "You were great with Blair."

"I have a little brother." Kurt explained. "He's six."

"Blair is six, too and Jonah is four." Blaine realized that his and Kurt's hands were almost touching on the floor so he started discreetly stroking Kurt's hand.

"That's great." Kurt smiled widely when he felt Blaine touching his hand. "They could have a play date."

"That's an amazing idea. What's his name?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Ian." Kurt smiled. "He's a cute little devil."

"If he is as cute as you he is the cutest thing in the world."

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly. "Shut up."

Blaine had never whispered so much in his life. "Can't I compliment you?"

"Not here because it makes me wanna kiss you and I can't kiss you now."

Blaine chuckled and almost jumped in surprise when someone handed him a notebook with a lot of song titles written on it.

"Oh, well!" Blaine said loudly. "What now, Kurt?"

"Well," Kurt said loudly so everyone could hear. "Now Mr. Anderson will choose which one of these songs we are gonna sing."

"Okay..." Everybody was quiet and stared intensely at Blaine.

Sam was staring at Kurt and he winked at him when Kurt looked back and Kurt rolled his eyes and looked down at his hands.

"Okay, I like Superstition by Stevie Wonder for Mercedes and Unique, Lucky Star by Madonna for Quinn and Kurt and Happy by Pharrell as a group number but Finn and Santana leading."

"Wait, what!?" Harmony literally yelled and stood up. "That's bullshit, what about my solo?! What about my songs?!"

"Honestly, I like Mr. Anderson's options. We do sing too many show tunes and Broadway music and you've had all of the solos since our sophomore year. It's only fair if other people have a chance to showcase their talent." Artie said and Harmony rolled her eyes, then she stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry, she always does that." Tina explained. "Your set list is great."

"That girl needs a little bit of sex in her life." Quinn said. "She wouldn't be so uptight if she had more sex."

"Quinn, please." Blaine said. "Let's keep it PG, okay?"

Blaine stood up with a smile and jumped with his hands pulling up his pants, making some of the kids chuckle. "Let's rehearse, children!"

After rehearsal, when everybody had left the auditorium, Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side on the piano bench as Blaine played some random music.

"Today was so much fun." Kurt said, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder as he left small kisses on his neck.

Blaine smiled as he played. "It was. I haven't felt like this since nationals 10 years ago."

"Oh, old man, you'll have that feeling back." Kurt whispered, now leaving small bites on Blaine's neck. "A lot of times in a lot of different positions."

Blaine chuckled. "Thanks for bringing your friends."

"Anything to make you happy."

Blaine stopped playing and turned his body to the side where Kurt was, making Kurt pull away and sit straight.

"Hi." Kurt whispered a smiled when their faces were Perfectly close and Kurt could almost feel Blaine's lips against his.

"Hi." Blaine whispered.

"We can't do this here." Kurt said when Blaine tried to kiss him but he pulled Blaine away. "Someone could catch us."

"No one will." Blaine smirked. "And you looked sexy today. I really wanna kiss you."

"I wanna kiss you, too but later."

Blaine smiled. "I like you Blaine said in a singing tone and Kurt chuckled.

"I like you, too." Kurt sighed. "It's easy to be around you." He kissed Blaine's cheek and smiled. "I feel like I can do anything."

"You can." Blaine smiled. "You can do anything."

"You know...my dad, his wife and Ian are in Washington and Finn is staying over at his friend's house. You could...come over..?"

"Uh, really? You're making me feel like a 16 year old. We could go to a hotel we-"

"No. No hotels. I don't wanna feel like the other woman." Kurt took Blaine's hand and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's. "Let's go to my house."

"O-okay."


End file.
